


Cuddle Session

by ladyreapermc



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Canadian Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyreapermc/pseuds/ladyreapermc
Summary: in a rainy Saturday morning, you spend the morning in bed with your boyfriend.
Relationships: Keanu Reeves/Reader, Keanu Reeves/You
Kudos: 14





	Cuddle Session

You woke up as soon as the bed dipped under his weight. Your sleep was always lighter when he wasn’t home.

Blinking slowly you looked around, noticing the milky light of the early morning filtering through the curtain and the rhythmical tap of the rain on the window.

“What time is it?” You asked, sitting up.

“A little after seven.”

Keanu sighed taking off his shirt and jeans. You took a moment to watch him, noticing the tired lines on his face, the bags under his eyes. He looked exhausted not only because of the long flight home, but from the long months of work. Between John Wick, Always be my maybe and Toy Story 4 premieres, press junkets and filming Bill and Ted face the music, Keanu had a very full year. No wonder 2019 was named the Keanussance.

He crawled under the covers and gave you a pleading look.

“Stay?”

You thought about your plan for the day and you had so much to do. There were papers to grade and classes to plan and you were supposed to check out that new article for your project. But you couldn’t say no to him. Not when Keanu looked like this. Not when the weather asked for a morning in bed.

“Of course,” you replied, enjoying the way his face opened in a smile.

You lied back down and Keanu moved closer, half of his body on top of you, head resting on your chest, his long legs tangling with yours in a mess of limbs.

You pressed a kiss to his forehead before combing your fingers through his long dark hair, slightly scratching his scalp and he sighed again, but this time in pleasure.

“What’s the word for this?” He asked tilting his head up so he could look at you. “In Portuguese, I mean.”

“Cafuné.”

“I really like it,” Keanu replied with a smile that made your chest feel warm with affection, like your heart was glowing.

You bent your head to kiss him. The angle was terrible but you still smiled against his lips because you had spent the last few months feeling awkward and weird at your own house, but now that Keanu was back it felt like home again. He always felt like home. 


End file.
